Mating Season Chapter Mr Rabbit
by DolceLockhart
Summary: The other half of the end of Mating Season. M RATED. DerekXStiles.


**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not of my property. I do not claim any type of ownership or relation to the series except that of a fan.**

This is the end of Mating Season, if you've opened his chapter before reading the others my advice is to read them first. Also, this is **M rated**... so please, if you don't read this kind of fic feel free to close the window.

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE**

Ending season 1 of Teen Wolf with a BANG of Derek and Stiles fanfiction!  
>Wanna join us in a <em><strong>Derek&amp;Stiles Fest<strong>_to warm up for the Finale?  
>It is easy! Just write a fic with any rating, of any genre you want!<br>Keep in mind that it has to be a new story. If you wanna join, just add  
>'Derek&amp;Stiles Fest: title of your fic'.<br>Join us during the last weekend (12 Fri-15 Mon at 9) before the Finale and celebrate the  
>best couple of Teen Wolf!<p>

Thank you for reading this far, it made my days to know that people actually enjoyed this story.

Mating Season

Mr. Rabbit...

Derek looked at the Stiles on his bed, all battered and bruised from escaping the Alpha. Then at the picture of his lover on the mantlepiece, next to his family, remembering how nervous he was and the touching of legs the other started to calm him down. Then he looked over at the book on top of his nightstand and hurriedly hid it away... the title read _'How to have cubs with same-sex non lycanthropic partners 101'._

'Can't have him knowing that I'm researching into that... its too soon for him. He'd run to the doors.'

He then went to the bathroom and opened the faucets of the bathtub, trying to find a temperature that would be acceptable. Then, leaving the tub to fill with hot water, he returned to Stiles and started to remove the little clothing left on the younger man's body. Nominally, the boxers, the tail and the partial bunny ears. He did that with the utmost respect, as this was not a moment for _that_ kind of thinking. Taking his medical kit, he went through the gashes, looking for and removing the twigs and pebbles and dirt from within the wounds. 'Some of these are going to leave scars' he thought with sadness. The liquid he'd use now to clean the wounds was really strong and effective, but it also would burn and sting like hell... so he got close to Stiles' ear and said:

"This might sting a little but its for the best."

The moment he touched the wounds with the medicine soaked cloth, Stiles moaned in disapproval. Nonetheless, Derek continued. Once they were all clean and nice, Derek looked to the serious frown on Stiles' face. He got closer and gave a light kiss on the pouting lips... and immediately the frown was gone, replaced by a large smile and many unintelligible words.

"Ha... whats that Mr. Rabbit?"

"Shemm... hot ahshak... Dezeeek, hum... maaaaagical kiiiiish... hihihi..."

Derek had to laugh at that one. According to Stiles, werewolves apparently now had magical kisses as well... he then picked up the naked body and carried him into the bathroom. Very gently, he released Stiles into the tub and started to scrub and wash his body. It made him blush to realize that he younger man had a throbbing erection during the bath, and it made the whole process of getting him dry once the bath as over a whole lot harder... but Derek did it.

Once Stiles was dry and had his largest wounds bandaged, Derek dressed him up in one of his pajamas and tucked his lover in bed. Deciding that it was safe to leave for a few minutes, he decided to take a shower himself and then get into bed as well.

The process of waking up was a slow one... it was just so good to be asleep, all cozy and pressed against that body... 'Wait... body?', Stiles opened his eyes and muffled a small scream. He was is bed with Derek Hale. No, strike that. He was in Derek Hale's bed, with a possibly naked Derek, who had his arms around him. He could fell the deep breathing of the sound asleep coming from Derek... the relaxed expression on his face. He was also clean and his wounds didn't bother nearly as much as they had. 'Oh my God, I'm wearing his pajamas! OH NO, he's seen me naked! What if-' but Stiles had his thoughts interrupted.

"Whats wrong?" asked a fully alert Derek.

"Hum... nothing. Sorry, didn't want to wake you up."

"Your heartbeat went soaring up, whats wrong?"

"You woke up because my..." and before he could control himself, he blurted " awww... you're so cute". Stiles then covered his mouth with both hands.

"Thanks." replied Derek with a smile. "Now, whats wrong?"

"Nothing really... its just that I'm... well, I'm clean and in your bed and wearing your pajamas and in your bed and you might be naked and in your BED with YOU and I don't know what-"

Derek kissed him mid-sentence.

"There... better now?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'm not naked, I sleep with pants only. You're clean because I cleaned you wounds and bathed you. You're wea-"

This time it was Derek who was interrupted with a kiss. A hot, voluptuous kiss.

"You took care of me... you actually took care of me. What have I done to deserve such great boyfriend?"

"I'm sure you'd have done the same for me..."

And they started kissing, hot passionate kisses. Derek moved and was now standing on top of Stiles, kissing and nuzzling his neck, going with his left hand through the short hair of his lover while his right one entangled itself with young man's left. Stiles moaned.

"Oh shit, you're hurt and I'm all over you." and made motions of trying to get off from Stiles, who used his legs to lock Derek where he was.

"Derek... my neighbor just had a kid."

"Ahm... ok?"

"I did the math, she made love to her husband 9 months ago... when she had both of her feet in _casts_. So if she can have hot hot passionate sex with her husband with broken feet, why won't I? After all these are all bruises."

"First of all, these aren't all bruises. Some of them are rather deep cuts. And you're missing three and a half to- OHHHH HUUMMMM"

Stiles pressed his legs harder, making Derek's privates touch his butt.

"You like that dontcha? Want some more?"

"Stiles, don't s-"

"Start what I can't finish? But see Derek..." and he raised himself until his mouth was touching the werewolf's ear "what made you think that I want it to finish? I don't want it EVER to finish."

Stiles' answer came in the form of a strong, rough growl... and then he was pressed against the sheets. His lips taken in a passionate kiss, his tongue waltzing with Derek's in their mouths. Derek held his arms over his head, and stopped the kissing and started to give gentle bites and nuzzle and lick Stiles' torso. Whenever he found scratches or little non-bandaged wounds, he'd kiss them. The more south we went, the more Stiles moaned... the more Stiles moaned, the more Derek got excited. For a second Derek's grip on Stiles' arms faltered, but that was enough for the younger one to invert positions and leave Derek with his back against the sheets.

Stiles sat right on top of Derek's lap, making him arch his back and moan loudly. He then pressed his torso against the larger one from the wolf and held his face with both hands. The eyes looking at him were no longer their natural shade of green, but were a vivid azure. Wide, filled with both love and lust azure eyes.

He then started to kiss Derek's neck and, leaving prized position on top of that lap, he moved to kiss that perfect torso. He moved closer and closer to the werewolf's pajamas' waistband, making the wolf moan and raise his hips. In a single move, the pajamas pants were no more... and while Stiles played and used the knowledge he had acquired via friends, Derek saw stars.

When Derek couldn't take that anymore, he lifted Stiles and returned him to the original position... Stiles with his back to the sheets. Derek removed those bothersome pajamas and lifted Stiles' legs to his shoulders.

"Are you ready?"

"For you? Always!"

The smile on Derek's lips was wide.

"Look at me, look into my eyes."

And Derek moved inside Stiles. Their eyes never leaving the company of the other's. If felt amazing, not just because of the physical contact but because they both felt as is their souls had united. They were one.

"You were made from me in the Casts of Heaven and I was made from you."

They kissed and climaxed together.

Stiles fell asleep on Derek's arms, while the wolf held his lover close to him. Gently caressing Stiles' back, Derek said:

"Some day, you'll hear the rest of the Werewolf Oath of Marriage... and on that day, I'll make you the happiest man alive. I promise.


End file.
